


Baby

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [170]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Eric watch as Daryl tries to get Aaron to hold the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

“I’ll bet that you haven’t had a lot of experience with babies.” Carol was smiling when she nudged his arm and pointed across the room. Daryl was holding Judith while he spoke to Aaron, and though he seemed completely comfortable with it, Aaron seemed a little nervous.

Eric laughed, “No, we didn’t have a lot of friends who were parents, before all of this. Alexandria has children, but none as young as Rick’s daughter.”

“Well, that will probably change sooner or later with more people being brought in, and relationships forming. Eventually, someone is going to have to have babies if the human race is going to continue.” Carol shrugged, “To be honest though, I’m glad it won’t be me.”

“I’ll say the same. I don’t think kids are something we ever really wanted, and even now it wouldn’t work with our jobs in Alexandria.” Eric shrugged, “Aaron needs to be on the move, outside the walls, and it’s dangerous. I understand why he needs that, but it doesn’t lead to a lot of stability.”

“And that is one thing that babies do need; they can be a lot of work even when they are wanted.” She hesitated slightly, thinking about the ages of the children she had known in the last few years. “We seem to have lost an entire generation of children; too young to take care of themselves on their own. There aren’t even many teens here, at least not ones that don’t have family.”

“Enid was one of the few to find her way here, alone. We crossed paths with a few of them out on the road, but they have even more trust issues than some of the adults.” He smirked as Daryl tried to hand the baby to Aaron and was swiftly refused.   “We had to develop a new pitch just for them, which wasn’t easy.”

“I can believe that.” She was smiling at the two men also, “Should I go over to save Aaron? It’s probably time for Judith to take a nap.”

“That is a good idea. Aaron is one of the gentlest people I’ve ever known, but I don’t think he wants to hold that baby.”

“And Daryl probably isn’t going to take no for an answer.” Carol laughed and started across the room, holding out her arms for Judith as soon as she got close. “Daryl, not everyone wants to hold her. I’ll take her upstairs for her nap.”

She shook her head as Daryl scowled, and took the baby from him. “She’s getting big, isn’t she?”

Aaron nodded, leaning into the touch as Eric’s hand slid across his back, “I wouldn’t want to drop her.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. I’m sure she’s been dropped a few times already.” Carol laughed again at their worried expressions. “Almost every baby is at one time or another. They survive.”


End file.
